


不知归期

by Snail_Jr_F



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Jr_F/pseuds/Snail_Jr_F
Summary: 阿多尼斯X你羽风薰X你当年身为阿多厨的宝贝点名要的清水BE 但是跟薰哥是HE哦





	不知归期

你从电视台旁边的便利店出来，一眼就见到了迎面走来的阿多尼斯。如同记忆中一样，他张开双臂，仿佛要拥抱你一般，而你下意识的后退了半步。

他微微一怔，垂下眼角，蜜色的瞳孔摇动着，带着明显的受伤的神情，不过很快又微微笑了起来，走到你身边抬手摸了摸你的头。

“小杏，我回来了……”

“……阿多尼斯君，我要结婚了……”

五年未见，你们都没想到再见面对方说的第一句话竟然如此。

你没想到，这个五年前突然与你分手后就消失的男人，居然可以仿佛什么都没发生一般，仿佛你们才分开五分钟一般，若无其事的说我回来了。

而他，此时已经不知道究竟哪一个更痛，是你见到他时下意识的后退，是他摸你头发时你不动声色的躲闪，还是刚刚宣布的要结婚的消息。

看到他难过的表情，你心中竟然有报复的快感，而他苦笑着问你的结婚对象的时候，身后突然传来了女店员们的惊呼。你微微欠身，露出了身后便利店窗口的电视，电视中，Undead的队员们正在接受直播访问，羽风薰刚刚宣布了一件重大决定。

“没错，半年前的确已经求婚了……嗯嗯是的，婚期嘛，很快了哟……啊，是之前的学妹，别看我这样，我可是一个非常长情的人呢……不，幸运的是我才对，她真的是一个很可爱的女孩子呢～为什么今天宣布？因为，今天是她的生日啊～小蒲公英酱，生日快乐，谢谢你愿意接受我～”

画面中的羽风薰突然对着镜头来了一个招牌式wink，仿佛知道你一定会看，不过这一行为杀伤力明显过于巨大，一个女店员差点被电晕。

阿多尼斯的表情更加苦涩了，而你也觉得愈发满足，满足中也带着一丝丝的酸楚。阿多尼斯，从你心尖上的人，变成了插在心头的刺，却从未消失。

 

你们曾经是彼此最亲近的人。转校生小杏与留学生阿多尼斯，一个对这个学院十分陌生，另一个则对这个国家十分陌生，两个人难免有种惺惺相惜互相扶持的感情。何况你从入学就对Undead这个自称过激背德其实是五好青年集合是组合十分感兴趣，而阿多尼斯是Undead中唯一一个你的同班同学，于是交往变得十分频繁。

至于是什么时候喜欢上他的呢？你也不是很确定，也许是他不厌其烦的督促你要多吃肉的时候，也许是他低着头认真的说弱小的你由我来保护的时候，也许是他作为肉食动物却拼命向你安利豆沙面包的时候，总之某一天，你突然发现，这个人已经占满了你全部的内心。

阿多说自己很笨拙不擅长表达，但是他会拉着你去树下吹陶笛，会带你去动物小屋聊天，会诚恳的说小动物都很温柔可爱他很喜欢，然后说你像小动物一样可爱。

这话若是羽风学长说出来，就算是调戏了吧？可是阿多这样说，完全只被你当成表白。你抓着他制服外套的前襟踮起脚亲吻他的嘴角的时候，他一动都不敢动，就像平时怕惊扰到落在他身边吃面包的鸟儿一样。阿多他大概真的把你当成需要他保护的弱小动物了吧？

“阿多尼斯君，我也喜欢你哦……”

真的吗？你不怕我吗？他的眼睛仿佛在这样问。

“是真的哦，因为，阿多最温柔了。”你重新站定，微笑着打消了他全部的顾虑。高大的身影靠得更近，他低下头微微抬起你的下巴，准确无误的吻上了你的唇。刚刚你还可以微笑着主动亲他，而这初次正式的亲吻，却让你手足无措不知该如何应对。

呼吸间都是他的味道，你心跳快得几乎要从喉咙里蹦出来，而他揽在你背后的手却又让你无比安心。

“好像，又多了一个必须要保护你的理由了呢……”你红着脸被他抱在怀里，他把头搭在你的头顶，声音十分坚定。

两年的同窗时光一晃即逝，你们的关系安稳而坚定。毕业后，你继续制作人的学业，而阿多与晃牙则同两位前辈一同出道，留在学校的时间反而十分少。习惯了每日都能见面，这样的分离让你十分不习惯，于是你拼命的读书，三年就修完了四年的学分，等待毕业证的时候，已经与事务所签约成为了UD的专属制作人。

然而你拿着合同开开心心的去找组合成员的时候，你最重要的人，你的男朋友，却没有出现。

 

你的男朋友失踪了。

没有任何消息给你，自然也没有任何消息给他的同伴。UD的各位，与阿多向来交好的神琦同学，任何一个你知道的认识他的人，你都询问遍了，可是并没有人知道他在哪儿或者去了哪儿。

他会出什么事吗？你每天都像个受惊的小动物，最期待也最怕电话铃响，希望是他打过来说马上会回来，又怕是有人打过来说阿多出了什么意外。

朔间学长也很焦急，很多活动都已经定下了时间，成员之一却突然失踪。硬照之类的倒还好，但是演出的走位歌词都需要重新分配，一时间焦头烂额。

阿多尼斯不是这样不负责任的人，很有可能是出了什么事情，然而没人敢和你提出这个设想，只怕你会太担心。

大约过了两周多，你才接到了一个越洋电话:“小杏，家里让我去读书，近期可能都不能回去了。”他的声音听起来很是萎靡。

“你在哪儿？你还好吗？出什么事了吗？身体没问题吗？”一连串的问题下来，你已经带上了哭腔:“阿多，我好想见你。”

“我还好，你不要哭。”他叹了一口气:“我暂时回不去，替我和队长他们道歉吧。”

“去哪儿读书？”

“是一个私立的学校。”

“那你什么时间能回来？”

“我不知道。”

“我可以去见你吗？”

“不可以……”

“那你一定要去吗？”

长时间的沉默，你甚至以为他打算立刻就回来。

“对不起，我一定要去。小杏……你会等我回去吗？”

“等多久？”

“我不知道……”

“阿多尼斯，你想从我这里得到什么答案？一声不吭的消失，半个月之后打电话回来跟我说你要去一个不知道在哪儿的地方，不知道什么时候能回来，然后让我等你？”

“……”

“我希望你可以当面和我说清楚到底发生了什么，我不想在电话中讨论这个。”

“……抱歉。我要挂电话了，小杏，我会回去找你的。”

“阿多！阿多！你别挂电话，你挂了电话，我发誓我一定不会等你！”你本想激他回来，可是听到他要挂电话，急得哭的更厉害。

“不等我也好，只要你能开心就好。”他叹了一口气。

“阿多，你什么意思？”不详的预感涌上心头。

“杏，我们……暂时分开吧……”

在你男朋友失踪的第十三天，他在电话中与你分手了。

 

你试图找过他，可是你发现，你不知道他家人的任何联系方式，他在国内的监护人也只是一个远房亲戚并不知道他去了哪里。他打过来的号码也只是显示私人号码无法回拨，你与他彻底失联了。

虽然电话中你哭喊着说不会等他，可是还是默默地保持着单身。没有了他的日子，你比以前更像个工作狂了，适应了UD的工作后，你又陆续接手了其他几个组合的工作。在外人眼中，你已经是制作人杏前辈了。

可是回到家，脱去了高跟鞋和制服外套，你却只能蜷缩在沙发一角，披着他的外套，抱着他的抱枕默默地哭几场。

他没有再联系你，除了每年生日的一条匿名祝福。不知道为什么，你确信那个人是他，可是你打回去，却总是打不通。

一年过去了，两年过去了，他的外套上已经没有了他的味道，新的粉丝也早已经不记得UD曾经还有一个成员。

再等一年吧？你这样想着，却开始收起了他的物品。羽风学长也是从这个时候开始追求你的。

羽风薰喜欢你，你也是后来才知道的。刚开始在学校，这个不正经的学长总是一副花花公子的样子，偶尔接近你也被你毫不留情面的躲开。你一直觉得他当你是众多可调戏的妹子中的一个。

后来你与阿多开始交往，羽风学长突然停止了对你的一切“调戏”，在你面前举手投足俨然是一副正派学长的样子，期间也陆陆续续交往过不少女孩子，你也顺理成章的以为他对你坦坦荡荡。

然而几年后你与阿多莫名其妙的分手后，羽风薰居然立刻与所有女朋友断绝了来往。不过他没有向你表白，失恋中的你也没有太多想。羽风薰接过了阿多照顾你的重担，监督你休息吃饭，墨镜口罩全副武装也要起早贪黑接送你回家，据他说，这是失恋的学长对失恋的学妹应尽的责任。

屡次拒绝毫无效果，你也由着他围在你身边。也正是因为如此，当你开始陆陆续续收起阿多的物品时，羽风薰立刻敏锐的觉察，并迅速向你表白了。

“我想……再等他一年……”生日宴上的你，看着手机上的匿名短信，小小声的对羽风薰说了这句话。

“好，你等他，我等你……”他只认真的回了这么一句，就变回了玩世不恭的样子，联合着凛月把蛋糕全都拍在了晃牙脸上。

第三年的生日，生日宴被安排在了梦之咲的礼堂，你的学长学弟都来捧场，而你抓着手机，不住地看向门口。十二点的钟声响起，你的生日已经结束，门口却没有出现那个人的身影，只有手机上一条埋没在众多祝福中的匿名短信。

他……还是没来……你删掉了那条短信，躲在后台哭了出来，直到被揽入一个温暖的怀抱，你抬头，正对上羽风薰温柔的双眼。

“我不想代替他，但是我想陪着你……”

你和羽风薰正式开始交往了。与阿多不同，薰喜欢说出内心的一切想法。每天绵延不绝的情话简直可以腻死人，这个钻研过花式撩妹大法的男人，既然不能撩别的姑娘，就把全部套路都用在了你身上。

一开始，你还有些纠结和羽风薰交往这件事，毕竟他是完完整整看过你与阿多的感情之路的。可是时间久了，你渐渐发现，原来人一辈子，可以爱上不同的人。

一年多之后，薰的求婚让你倍感意外，毕竟他在组合的极大作用是吸引女粉丝。然而他异常坚定，答应他也仿佛是顺理成章。

你们之间唯一不可说的就是阿多尼斯，然而谁都没想到，在你们婚期前一个月，阿多竟然会再次出现。

 

你与阿多尼斯相对而立，都没有说话。过了许久，他才伸手来拿你手中的袋子:“你太瘦了，我力气比较大，我来拿。”

“谢谢，不用。”你又后退一步，可是他不肯依你，向前一步夺过了你手中的袋子，你们一拉扯，口袋反而掉到了地上，零的番茄汁骨碌碌的滚出来，阿多伸手捡起来打算放进袋子，却一眼看到了口袋里的豆沙面包。

“别误会，只是习惯而已。”你冷冰冰的收紧了购物袋，整个递给了他。原本争抢只是不想被他看到你依然在买他最爱的面包，既然已经被看到，你也就随他愿意替你拎东西，“一起走吧，薰他们马上就出来了。”

阿多尼斯走在你旁边，习惯性的想要牵你的手，你有些不自在的远离他半步，不想再回想起曾经在他身边的感觉。胡思乱想之时，你突然被抓住胳膊向后扯去，跌进了一个熟悉而又陌生的怀抱。你刚刚站的位置，一辆车呼啸而过，副驾驶的人还摇下车窗咒骂了几句。

你回过神来，才发现自己迷迷糊糊居然闯了红灯，轻轻道了谢，你试图离开他怀里，却被他死死扣住。阿多尼斯的拥抱与当年一样，温暖而安全，可是这已经不是你该投入的怀抱了。

“阿多尼斯……”你轻轻扭动着身体想要挣脱，他紧了紧胳膊，深吸了一口气，才放开了你。

“对不起……”你听到他轻声的道歉，却不知他是为刚刚这个唐突的拥抱道歉，还是为了五年前的消失与分手道歉。

你们默默地并排走回电视台的时候，UD的访问也刚刚结束。薰见到你，很开心的迎上来想替你提东西，却发现你两手空空，随即看到你身后的阿多尼斯，立刻露出防备的表情紧紧抓着你的手把你挡在了身后。

“学长，”阿多见了昔日队友，气氛也是十分微妙。

“你这混蛋，究竟死哪去了？”晃牙气势汹汹的想冲过来，好在被零拦住。“一起去吃饭吧，今天是小杏的生日呢。”

这大概是史上最尴尬的生日宴了。为了尤其是大家纷纷拿出生日礼物时候，阿多尼斯一副无措的样子让身边的人都有些尴尬。既然忘记了生日，为什么还选在今天回来？是想说他的归来就是最好的生日礼物吗？你仿佛毫不在意，微笑着招呼大家吃菜。

“这次回来，会归队吗？”身为队长，零问出了大家都想知道的问题。

“……不，我只是回来看看，过两天就回国。”阿多沉默了一下，就坚定的回答。

明明见面第一句话说的是我回来了，原本是打算归队的吧？只是听说你和薰要结婚了，所以不想留下来吗？你甚至都没有抬头看他，就明白了他的意思。

“过两天就走？可是婚礼就在下个月诶，你不参加吗？”晃牙大概有点喝多了，说话不过脑子，零随手夹了块肉塞给他，可是话已经出口，薰也不得不接话:“是啊，你这么久不回来，好不容易赶上了我们的婚礼，真的……”

“又不是第一次逃走了……”你突然语气僵硬的打断了他的话:“阿多尼斯君并不想留下不是吗？”

“杏……”薰有些担心的抓住你的手。虽然知道你不是圣母白莲花式的温柔性子，但见惯了你克制的样子，众人都被你咄咄逼人的嘲讽惊到了。可是你控制不住，看到阿多尼斯，就想起五年前决绝的抛弃，就无法保持冷静。想要一个答案，想知道当年为什么他会不辞而别，可是到现在已经见面超过10个小时，他对此绝口不提，积压的愤懑让你极其富有攻击性。

沉默……五个人都不知道该说些什么，正当薰清了清嗓子打算换下一话题的时候，阿多突然开口:“那我婚礼后再走。”

本是老友重逢的时间延长了该高兴才对，可是桌上的气氛怎么好像更压抑了？你拿起酒杯站起身:“阿多尼斯君，欢迎回来。”

 

婚期将近，你们不但忙着筹备婚礼，还有了比平时更繁重的工作。因为为了婚礼请了半个月假，这半个月的活动都要提前做完，摄影棚排练室采访厅，UD成员就没闲下来过。好在有阿多在，给你打了不少下手。你们单独在一起的时间并不少，他依然没有说明离开的原因。

和他重逢越久，你就变得越烦躁，可能也是婚前焦虑，但是你相信大部分原因都在阿多身上。可是你却不肯主动去问他，就像薰不主动问你关于阿多的事情一样。

婚礼前三天，你们带着伴郎伴娘先一步去了举行婚礼的小海岛布置排练，一上岛，不靠谱的新郎就拖着冲浪板拉着队友去冲浪，零一如既往的躲在遮阳伞下面嚷嚷着阳光太毒要死了，不过意外的是阿多也没有跟着一起去，而是和零一起坐在伞下聊天。

你和伴娘们来叫几个人去礼堂排练的时候，正好薰也拖着呛了好几口水的晃牙回来。

“快去洗澡换衣服，只有一个小时给我们排练婚礼流程。”你把大毛巾扔到了薰头上，然后伸着胳膊给他胡乱擦着。

“对了，杏，你父母还没来，一会彩排的时候，谁来把你交给新郎啊？我看那个卖冰沙的大叔不错，要不我去问问？”你的闺蜜突然提出来一个严肃的问题。

“这个嘛……”你沉吟了一下，突然直直的望向阿多:“阿多尼斯君，反正你也不是伴郎，不如就由你把我交出去吧。”

薰擦头发的手突然停了下来，其他人也是一副不可思议的表情，不过你已经说出来口，也不打算改了。没错，你现在只想让他后悔，后悔当初弃你而去，完全不在乎是否在伤害自己，伤害薰，伤害始作俑者阿多尼斯。

“啊，好。”他简短的答了一句，就先一步回了酒店。

你换好婚纱站在阿多面前的时候，很满意他眼中的痛苦与不舍，可是当你挽着他的胳膊走向礼堂的时候，突然莫名的想哭。走在你身边的是你的初恋，你曾经的挚爱，你曾经靠在他怀里和他一起规划过这一天，你们走过长长的红毯，接受众人的祝福。

而现在，他是要把你交出去，交给另一个深爱你而你也爱着的人。你的心疯狂的痛了起来，还是高估了自己的承受能力，在你狠狠的插了他一刀的时候，你也狠狠地插了自己一刀。

拼命的憋住眼泪，你脸上还挂着标准职业的笑容，距离你的新郎越来越近了，他该放手了，可是他还是夹着你的手臂，没有要松开的意思。

你硬要抽出手的动作太过明显，气氛一时间僵住了，阿多松开手，你被薰拉到了身边。阿多低低的说了一句抱歉就匆匆离开，而你看到薰的表情，终于哭了出来:“薰，对不起，对不起，我不是想……”

“乖，乖，我知道……”他苦涩的笑了笑，轻轻摸着你的头发:“杏，你知道的，我们随时可以取消婚礼……”

“取消？为什么？”你怔住了。

“我以为……”他欲言又止，看向了阿多尼斯离开的方向。

“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！你根本什么都不知道！”你扑在他怀里敲打着他的肩，抽噎着嘟囔着:“连你也不要我了吗？”

“当然不是……”薰手忙脚乱，不知是该一动不动任由你打，还是拍拍你的背安慰你，亦或是该给你拿点纸巾擦眼泪？他朝周围看去，零和晃牙已经去追阿多尼斯了，其他的人也都很识趣的远远躲开给你们交流的空间:“我只希望你能开心，如果别人能让你更幸福的话……”

“我不是……”你拼命摇头，哭得上气不接下气:“我只是……只是想要一个答案……只想……想知道为什么……”

“好好好，是我错了，别哭了……”薰搂着你轻轻摇晃着:“我不该乱讲话的，不过啊，刚刚真的吓死我了，真的以为小蒲公英酱会飞走了呢～还是这么漂亮的时候～”

“闭嘴啦你，油嘴滑舌！”你破涕为笑:“明天，陪我去和阿多尼斯道歉吧。”

第二天，你没有看见阿多尼斯。准确的说，醒来的时候，本应该身边的薰也不在。你穿了外套出来寻他，却听到隔壁隐约的争执。这个三室的套间，是UD其他三人的房间，但是你也听到了薰的声音。

“羽风你可想好了，这件事告诉她，会发生什么谁也不知道。”晃牙明显很不支持羽风的观点。

“她有权知道真相，之后的决定，全依她。”你的新郎语气有着不同寻常的无力。

“吾辈认为，告诉她未必是为她好，知道了反而会陷入两难。”

“可是，她说她想知道原因。”

你的敲门声打断了门内的讨论，晃牙开了门见到你，突然转移了视线。

“是关于阿多尼斯吗？”

 

他side:

女友要嫁人了，可是新郎不是我。

从未想过这么狗血的剧情会发生在自己身上，但是，早在五年前，自己已经把她推开了不是吗？

认识她已经是十年前了，在这个只有男生的偶像科，班里突然出现一个瘦弱的女孩子，第一反应是被吓了一跳。

太弱小了，虽然她脸上没有丝毫的恐惧，虽然我相信偶像科的各位不会主动伤害她，可是在我眼里依然像一只落单被狼群围住的小绵羊一样无助。

就像当初会被姐姐们欺压的自己一样呢，她大概需要我的保护吧？最起码是在她变强壮之前。一开始还有些犹豫，不过在她被我的同伴大神君一脚踩晕之后，我终于确定，她是真的需要保护。

她并不觉得自己弱小。也许是我“要多吃肉”的说教太多了，她甚至会拉起我的手和我掰手腕。这一个大胆的举动让我的脸有些发热，但是我发现，她手劲在同龄女孩子中的确算大的。不过这里都是男生啊，无论她如何拒绝，我已经打定主意要保护她了。

她没有拒绝，她并不排斥我在课堂以外依然经常出现在她身边，她听话的随身携带食物，好好的吃饭并吃很多的肉，她会来动物小屋听我吹陶笛，她主动亲吻了我，她说:“阿多尼斯君，我也喜欢你……”

甚至在我意识到自己的内心之前，她已经洞悉了我的想法，并给了我回应。

在十七岁遇到自己最爱的人，并且她也喜欢自己，大概是世界上最幸运的事情了吧？可惜的是，幸运不是永恒的。

梦之咲毕业后，由于专业不同，她更多时间是要在学校度过，而身为偶像的我们，外出参加活动也能获得相应学分，又能保持知名度，因此大部分时间都在校外。

不能像之前一样日日相处的日子有些难熬，因此她和我说学分已经修完第二天就可以与事务所签合约成为Undead专属制作人的时候，我的内心无比激动，也因为如此，才会遭遇那场意外。

姐姐赶来的时候，只来得及交代不要告诉任何人尤其是她，就再也没有任何意识了，再醒来的时候则被告知自己需要截肢。

自诩强壮有力可以保护她的我，身为偶像以舞蹈为谋生手段之一的我，热爱跑步热爱田径场的我，如今要失去一条腿吗？

一开始隐瞒她，只是单纯的怕她担心，而此时则是胆怯，怕她不能接受自己，更怕她会愿意接受这样的自己。

在这个险恶的世界，她已经是一个弱小的小动物了，还需要一个更加虚弱的同伴拖累她吗？两个弱小的生物，面对危险，岂不是毫无招架之力吗？但是，她一定不会抛弃这样的我吧？

不能这样出现在她面前，最起码，要变得足够强大才能回到她身边。当时脑子里只有这一个想法，过于执着的内心做了此生最错误的决定，我对她说:“杏，我们暂时分开吧。”

分明就是自己太过自信了吧？她那么好，怎么可能会一直等在原地，等一个莫名消失不知归期的人呢？

但是我的关注点完全不在这里，失去了一条腿，但是父母已经找到最好的制造商制造义肢。漫长的恢复期后是漫长的复健期，难以掌控新肢体的无力感，摩擦断肢的疼痛感，无休止复健的疲惫感，都没有比对她的思念更难以忍受。可是我不敢主动联系她，生怕听到她的声音，就会委屈到只想躲在她的怀抱里再也不要努力了。

五年来日复一日的锻炼，当我终于变得足够强大，再次回到她身边的时候，得知的却是她要和羽风学长结婚的消息。生日宴上大家纷纷拿出生日礼物交给她的时候，我却只能攥着口袋里的戒指盒子沉默。

那个小小的圆环该套住的手指上，已经有了别人的印记。

天知道我有多想把她从昔日学长手中抢回来，天知道我多想紧紧抱着她把她揉进身体里，可是我看到了训练室照片墙上的照片，她和羽风学长在一起的时候，是发自内心的快乐。

或许她曾经属于我，但是我已经亲手把她推开了。不但如此，我可以明显感受到她对我的针对与敌意，对于一个背叛者的怨恨。

我最爱的杏，当初的不得已，我并不想让你知道。太过于了解你，所以知道这真相只会让你更加纠结迷茫。本想微笑着看你迎来自己的幸福，但是原来我是如此的小气，原谅我不但不能坦然的把你叫出去，甚至不能看到这一幕发生。

再见了，杏……请你原谅我，又一次做了逃兵……

 

“是关于阿多尼斯吗？”

原本薰已经表示应该告诉你真相，此时你已经问出口，晃牙与零对视了一眼，便一五一十的把事情告诉了你。

原来早上晃牙叫阿多起床吃饭，却发现他收拾好行李准备离开。

和你类似，晃牙一直对当初他一声不吭抛下同伴离开UD的事情耿耿于怀，昨天他无意搅了婚礼彩排也让正义感十足的晃牙十分不满，而今天一早看到阿多又一次要一声不响的离开，积压的情绪终于爆发，拦住了阿多不肯让他走。

二人争夺行李箱的时候，箱子突然翻到砸在了阿多脚上，可是他仿佛并没有感觉。晃牙眼疾手快掀开了他的裤脚，才发现了他的义肢，也听到了五年前他消失的真相。

车祸？义肢？难怪这次阿多回来一直穿着长裤，难怪在沙滩上也不肯换沙滩裤或和薰去冲浪。大脑已经乱成一团麻，等待你一点点捋清，当你接过晃牙递过来的带着亮亮晶体的小小圆圈，整个人是懵的。

“是阿多尼斯原本给你准备的生日礼物，扔在了马桶里还没来得及冲掉就被我撞见了。”见你发愣，晃牙补充了一句。

“小杏，你还好吗？”一直沉默的零也忍不住发问:“那孩子说，这件事不要告诉你和羽风……没想到你们两个先后过来都听见了……”

“杏……”薰小心翼翼的凑过来，似乎想抱抱你，手却没有环上来。

“阿多尼斯呢？”你努力的忍住眼泪。

“下午的飞机，应该已经到机场了。”晃牙回头看了看挂钟答道。

你求助般的看了看薰，他立刻明白了你的意思:“我去拿车钥匙，现在就带你去机场。”

“薰，对不起，我是不是太勉强你了？”你看着紧绷着脸的薰，心里明白自己的要求有些过分了，想伸手摸摸他的脸，却停在了半空。

“我没关系的。”他伸过一只手包住了你的手，声音也有些不坚定:“只是请告诉我，你现在依然愿意和我在一起。”

“我愿意。”你回握住他的手:“我只是，必须要和他道歉。”

 

 

阿多已经过了安检，你们为了追上他，买了两张机票才得以出关。可是你们进去的时候，阿多刚刚已经过了登机口。由于不是同一班的机票，你们没办法过这个关口，你急得不知道怎么办，而薰则把已经拨号的手机递到你面前。

“杏？”玻璃那一头的阿多接起了电话，第一反应是回头，并立刻看到了站在关口内拿着手机的你。

“阿多，我都知道了……”听到他沉稳的声音，你的眼泪终于止不住了:“阿多，对不起，这段时间我还一直在怪你，我什么都不知道。”

“是我的错，不怪你……”他似乎微笑了一下。

“为什么不告诉我呢？”

“告诉你的话你会不顾一切来找我吧？但是当时的我没办法保护你不是吗？只会拖累你，影响你的事业。羽风学长可以保护你，也很好。受伤的狮王是无法统领狮群的，想要回归，只能让自己重新变得强大。”

“我们并不是野生动物啊……”

“我知道，所以我不会不自量力的想要把你抢回来。你不是只崇尚力量的野兽，你是有自主想法的个体，我错过了属于我的你，便没有资格去抢属于别人的你了。当初那个自大而忽略你的感受的阿多尼斯，得到这样的结果一点都不冤枉呢。”

隔着玻璃，你们盯着对方许久，几乎同时开口。

“对不起……”

“谢谢你……”

又是短暂的沉默，阿多突然笑了起来:“既然道谢，我就当你原谅我了……飞机快要起飞了，我要进去了。杏，我们应该不会再见面了……可是我还要说，再见了……”

“嗯……再见了，阿多尼斯君……”

 

阿多尼斯转身离开，头也不回，甚至都没有向你们挥挥手。你怔怔的看着那家飞机掉头，滑行，起飞。

身边的男人没有说话，只是抬手揽住你的肩膀，朝他的方向紧了紧。你双手环上了他的腰，靠在他胸前深呼吸了几次，方才接过他递来的纸巾。

而他空闲下来的另一只手也搭上了你的肩，轻轻的抱住了你。又是那种让人心疼的小心翼翼，你的脸颊能感受到他胸口的震动，异常的频率揭露了心脏主人的不安。你抬头看着你的新郎的脸，他故作镇静，却没有勇气与你对视。怕看到你的犹豫，更怕看到你的决绝吧？

“薰，我们走吧……”你轻轻拉了拉他的衣领。

“嗯？”他的视线终于落在你的脸上，仿佛要探究你的真心。

“回去还要布置礼堂呢，明天什么日子你不会忘了吧？”你伸手戳了戳他的脸。

“杏……”他终于敢紧紧的箍住你的身体，拥抱了许久，又意犹未尽的抱起你转了几圈。

“大家看着呢……”

“对哦……”他放你下来，又在你额头上吻了一下:“大家也都在为我做见证呢，小蒲公英酱可不能抛弃我啊……”

 

婚礼如期举行，解开心结的你，在婚礼上绽放了毫无杂质的最纯粹的幸福笑颜。始于17岁的青涩初恋，已经不再是你心头的刺，阿多的重新出现，才终于让你获得了自由。

礼堂里晃牙与零身边的座位空着，你却依然对着那个空位笑着点头致意。谢谢你，我的初恋，只是，再也不见……

【完】


End file.
